


Turning Tricks

by MorbidAnthem



Series: Chubby Overwatch [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, chubby!reader, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidAnthem/pseuds/MorbidAnthem
Summary: Honestly there was something cardinal and fulfilling helping your dear Sombra stick it to people who you felt deserved a good wake up call. People who could easily take advantage of you before you could take advantage of them, it was almost like this sick and twisted game you go to play at the expense of these jerks who couldn't wait to abuse you- and you get to punish them for never actually seeing you as a threat. There was only one person you wanted to view you as who you really are, and that is the same woman who gave you the opportunity to do this kind of thing in the first place. Truthfully, you and her had some hot trist’s every now and again, but she was so secretive it almost felt like she could be using you as well. It wouldn’t be a surprise honestly, she could have anyone she wanted as a partner sexual or otherwise- you weren’t special enough to make a big mark on her world… At least, that is what you thought.





	Turning Tricks

_“You, yourself, as much as anybody in the entire universe, deserve your love and affection.”_   
_Buddha_

It was an easy job for someone like you, which was one of the reasons why she picked you specifically to do things like this all the time; pretend to be some ditzy and oblivious cutsey secretary for some scummy business man who thinks its good idea to undercut his profit shareholders and partake in shady business practices that benefits no one else but his own bank accounts. You wished Sombra at the start of this job didn’t share with you this creeps preference for bigger women who are desperately stupid, but you knew it was vital to your job to uncovering his secrets for you to exploit and manipulate for your own benefits.

Sometimes you felt like that made you just as bad as this suit- but if you didn't exploit this guy and teach him a lesson, he would just continue to hurt other people like you.

You couldn't wait to knock this guy down a few pegs, as you had to turn your cheek one to many times to his disgusting antics towards not only yourself as a “powerless woman working under him”, but you had to pretend you didn't notice all the bullshit manipulation and gaslighting tactics he managed to pull off on other unsuspecting women who worked for him. You could tell he was that type of man, the ones who would take you and use you and never give it a second thought as to how that would impact your life. Essentially, you were an object for him to use and throw away- a pristine new toy he bought to just abuse and destroy ans toss out on the street when he decided he didn't want you around anymore when you stop being attractive in tight fitting clothing.

This must be what normal women feel like all the time when men took attention to them.

It was disgusting.

You let this freak get by with so much against you as he did things you would normally break someone's face for- things like grabbing at you and your various pudgie parts of skin that were almost impossible to cover no matter how hard you tried, stroking your bottom and stomach while trying to convey a fake “loving” and “comforting” feeling, and more than once he has tried to initiate intimate contact by leaning in to your direction far to many times. It was disgusting, and you would never be sexually interested in someone who doesn’t view you as anything more than some stupid secretary who doesn’t have any “real redeeming physical qualities” beyond “good birthing hips and having nice rotund breasts”, his words and never in a million years would you describe yourself that way.

It still makes your skin crawl to this day.

This whole scam, it took eight months; more than half a year to get incriminating evidence against this sleazy grease ball of a man- too long for your comfort if you were being honest, as he kept trying to pry into things to personal for you to share with anyone but the special woman who hired you to do this damn job in the first place. No one got to know about your past but Sombra, and really, you couldn't keep that stuff hidden from her even if you wanted to- she was good at prying information out of people like you.

She made you so weak in the knees, if she asked you to lick the floor as she walked past you would do it.

She knows you totally would do it.

In the line of work in which you do, that kind of mindset can be a little dangerous and can out your life at risk. Things like getting unhealthily attached to someone who is not exactly the domestic and monogamous kind of person, on top of the fact she herself has her own ambitions and beliefs that always seemed to clash with your own... and it was selfish and a little vain of you to think that you made a very big impact on someone like her. She knows so much about so many amazing and attractive people, whether it is by force or by coercion, there was no way she saw you as more than a friend, and you felt even that was pushing the limits of your relationship. Truthfully, who were you to her but the same fat girl to this sleazy businessman… just an object to be used and thrown away as if your life never had any meaning to her.

That was just the lifestyle you lived- and you learned it's not good to get attached to people for too long.

You just got so lonely sometimes, you know?

You never really had a family that loved you-in fact it was really the opposite of love the things you experienced from your blood relatives, and a lot of people dislike you for what you are... and really you are a product of your harsh upbringing. You have gone through so much, and what you have had to do as a coping mechanism well, most people just don’t understand the first rule of living. A philosophy you have clung to in order to maintain a certain standard of sanity.

You do what you have to to survive.

Your have heard hushed rumors from your family that your grandmother did it, you have witnessed first hand and in grossly graphic detail that your mom does it- even though she does it not to gain food and shelter but for a weird materialistic reason, and you have to begrudgingly admit to doing it yourself… the act of sleeping and pretending to be into weak willed men who will do anything for the affection of some woman- even if they are overweight and have a very hard and prickly personality.

Oh- the things you’ve had to do to survive, things you would gladly erase from your memories if you could, thought those things are what has shaped you into the person you are today, you don't like to share the messy details with anyone because it's all the same shit every time.“You need help” or “You need to rethink your life choices just because you were abused it’s not an excuse to be shitty”.

Yeah, well, that was easy for most people to say, they were all so bitter and judgey about your life choices it makes you want to gag-it's so easy for people who haven't gone through all the shit like you have. There was only one woman who knows where you come from and doesn't give you flack for you decisions, and she never judges why you are how you are- that gloriously beautiful hacker that has squirmed her way into your life whether you wanted her to or not.

Only Sombra knew, which must have been why the two of you felt as if you were kindred spirits.

Since encountering her what felt like a lifetime ago, she has always been kind enough to employ you with all of these easy jobs that don't require you to sleep with weirdos as much, and it was so much more appreciated than she might have known. You were always taught that the only way to get what you want is to be promiscuous, shit your mom pulled off a con where she got some desperate loser to buy her a house and a car!

It always made you think these kind gestures from such an incredibly delectable woman were more than just her being a good business woman- that maybe she liked you the way that you liked her, like the kind of way in which gives one butterflies in the stomach and makes you feel like your going to barf every time they accidentally brush up against you or when they laugh at a really stupid joke you just made.

Romantic feelings weren’t foreign to you like they might be to her, as Sombra jas never really talked about her love life all that much- but really that is where you and her differed, she had an actual talent to where she didn't need to sleep her way through the top to get what she wanted. While you have felt like you have experienced genuine love before, and not the shallow attempts at affection by angry and lonely men who have nothing better to do than to buy the appreciation of some overweight and underprivileged woman, you have felt the real love from a real person long ago- someone who didn’t see you as some charity case that was just meant to fuck and leave. Well, they did love you at first anyway, but they got tired of you over time.

It didn’t end well for you, and there was nothing more satisfying than watching that bitch burn.

No one will hurt you ever again- because no one will be allowed in.

That was another story for another time, as you had a job to do- get that incriminating evidence against this dill hole of a man and rendevouz with Sombra at your apartment across town to give her all the details to do with as she pleases. Most likely she will just blackmail and extort this guy and make him pay what he is worth to both you and her equally. Sombra always gave you what you wormed for- she was the hottest and most generous boss you've ever had.

You really can’t wait for this job to end, because if you have to hear another conversation about this guy “conquesting” another fat “sad and desperate” looking girl he hooked up with at a bar you were literally going to lose control and murder him in a big bloody mess. All men were the same to you according to how pretty much all of them treated you, and calling them pigs was an insult to the cute little mud loving animals that never did anything to you.

“Yes sir, we can discuss the deal whenever you feel it’s appropriate- In an hour?! No- no, it’s not a problem we will meet you soon.”

Finally- it took this guy long enough to meet with his little con artist rip off friends who also liked to parade around in suits, you just hope that this wasn’t going to end up being some kind of criminal ring of bad people, you’ve played that game before and honestly it was not very fun and was a little more scary and dangerous than you liked. Sombra liked to play that game sometimes- but you like to put up roots, at least for a little while, and it would be a shame if you had to pack up and move again, you liked living here without having to worry about people recognizing you and wanting to kill you for what you’ve done to them.

If they didn’t do shady shit than there would be no need for you to cheat them.

The car ride to the restaurant was full of awkward touching from this dude, and you just had to smile and laugh and pretend to be coi and unaware of what he wanted from you. You always had to repeat your mantra at times like this- it was something your mom preached to you when she was turning tricks- “what goes around comes around, and all these guys will end up dead in a ditch and you will end up with his riches”. You never thought it was a good mantra, but damn if it doesn't stop you from ripping this grubby hands man’s face off.

It was just another cheap knock off of a chinese food restaurant, one that was just like all the others that existed in the city- the ones that had a C rank from the health inspectors… OK all of this- it had to be a ring, this “restaurant” was absolutely not really a place to eat- oh how awful. You tried not to gag as you saw old food sitting under a hot lamp for god knows how long still being served to customers who were happily shoveling it into their mouths.

Sombra is going to owe you big time after this one, you didn’t even bring a weapon or anything to defend yourself with. You would think you would have learned your lesson by now to be better and not to go places unarmed, but that fear of loud weapons and injury always resurfaces anytime you even catch a glimpse of any kind of gun- they were so obnoxious you didn't understand the use for them… Well you did understand, but you hated stuff like that- loud obnoxious piece of equipment meant to take someone else's life. You had a fear of death that Sombra didn't seem to have, so your philosophy on the matter is-

Let Sombra deal with that, she is always better at that kind of thing.

You sighed internally as you realised this meeting that was going nowhere fast, and as you avidly took notes on the exchange between these four men, you came to the conclusion that this job could go on forever unless you give this dude what he wants as it seems this really was just an all buisness emeting. It was all stale boring numbers stuff that you didn't really understand, you always thought Business was always a boring and heartless subject, it always felt so cold and selfish, and that is saying something considering you turn tricks for a living and rip people off left and right without much remorse for their well being.

“Mr. Ramone, we all know why we’re really here- a certain deal needs to be made, afterall- you owe us a great deal after all those strings we pulled for you.” One of the men muttered in a quieter whisper. Hunter Ramone, your “boss”, slammed your laptop closed without a warning as you pulled your fingers away quickly from getting shut in and smashed. Asshole, he could have just asked you politely- but it doesn't matter, that wasn’t what you have been using to record this entire conversation. You have a hidden recording device inside your locket around your neck that has been running since you started your work day shift in your office of his business firm.

Oh god, please be the deal I hope it is!

“Of course, I am always here to repay my debts to my friends!” The other three men didn’t look impressed as he pulled papers from the inside of his tailored coat pocket. Ah, physical “untraceable” papers. Sombra better go through every computer this guy owns so she can find a copy of what he printed out- these guys never fully cover their tracks, especially someone as sloppy as Ramone.

“You are sure no one will notice such a big exchange of stocks?” Another man asked while skimming over the pages in his hand.

“No way! See, I got this all figured out, I’ve started an even bigger scandal in the office so everyone is to busy to notice!” Ramone boasted as he took a sip of his cheap beer as if he was giving himself a victory toast.

“How the hell is that supposed to work?!” The older gentleman asked as he looked like he was holding back his anger- this was sensitive shit and this asshole can get them all thrown in prison. They were trying to steal millions from their big boss, and maybe, the end to this could be even worse than prison.

Good.

“So here is the down low my friends, not only am sleeping with the accountant, who is dedicated to me and even offered to cook the books a little, I am also sleeping with the boss’ wife- oh man, the office is a mess. Trust me no one will ever know, yeah they are to busy trying to find out who done it.”

He wasn't lying- the big boss was a mess as he felt his marriage was falling apart and his whole life was crumbling away- you rarely felt sympathy to big suits but the big boss was an ok dude, he bought you lunch one and didn't even make fun of you because of your weight. These guys were the ones that deserved to burn, and you couldn't wait to be the one to have a hand in doing that, it gave you some kind of weird thrill that made you feel so euphoric for days- probably why you couldn't get an honest job even if you tried, you like kicking people off the top of the stairs too much, so to speak.

There were only a few more words after that with a lot of strange looks shared between the men, a little bit more of discussing numbers they were stealing, and that pretty much wrapped up the meeting as all the men shook hands and left one at a time and in different directions to avoid detection by anyone who might have been following them. They're all idiots who don’t even know what things to cover up- no one would follow them to a lunch meeting to a festering bacterial pool like this place, they should be worrying about paperwork and server data. The only thing you can think of while trying to keep a physical smile off your face was that finally you can stop dressing up to be attractive everyday and just sit at home for awhile and gorge yourself on ice cream and fast food.

Once you made the longer than what felt necessary trek back to the office, you decided that maybe dipping early would be the best thing in the world, and your sure Ramone won't notice if you fluttered your lashes and spoke in that sweet voice of yours, and as you were shoved as many office supplies that could fit into your purse before you went to Ramone’s office- you giggled as you can't remember the last time you had to buy staples or pens, you can't help this extra bad behavior because you couldn't help but feel giddy that this job is finally over.

You knocked on his door after you finished plumping your purse with this firm’s supplies, and entered slowly as you saw him leaning back in his chair with his feet up on his desk while he was vaping on those pretentious e-cigarettes. “What can I do for you, babe?” He asked as he took another puff and blew the smoke out of his lips up into the air as if he were some attractive model.

He wished.

“I’ve finished my paper work early for the day, may I head home? I have a doctor’s appointment I would like to get ready for.” You said in the sweetest voice you could muster as you wring your hands together in a shy and coy way. You can play this guy like a fiddle- just like all the others they were so weak and fell for that stupid shy girl act.

You hate this so much- you can’t wait to knock this guy down a peg soon.

“Well, you’ve been such a good girl-” You wanted to vomit everytime he told you that, it disgusted you “I guess you can, but just this once alright?” He said while wiggling his eyebrows at you suggestively.

“Oh, sir! Thank you so much.” You laughed as you turned and closed his door for the last time, and once you were a distance away from the office, you let out a sigh of relief as you made your way back to your small apartment.

You lived across town, so it was a long bus and train ride away. You never liked driving yourself as it felt like to much of a hassle to deal with other people and their terrible driving habits- you were also to cheap to get a taxi to take you anywhere, so the public transit was always your choice of transportation. It was what you were used to- and it made no difference to you how you got home, you just wanted to hurry up and be there.

Once inside your small and out of the way apartment, you closed the door softly as you first removed and stopped your recording device that was concealed in your necklace. Mostly out of fear, in case you died in a fiery death or something on your way home, Sombra could find you and still use the evidence against the people you were extorting if she needed to. You were a throw away asset, and you knew the drill as you shoved the locket into a hiding spot you carved from a hole in the drywall behind one of your paintings hanging in the living room. You had all kinds of hiding places that she knew about in this place that would be hard to find if you were not actively looking for them.

Next thing you did with as little grace as you could muster was strip off all your nice clothes while throwing them all along the way to your room to dress up in your baggy sleeping shorts and a comfortably loose shirt. It felt good to be free of all that restrictive clothing and as you plopped down on the slightly worn couch, you used your signal to contact Sombra to tell her the deed has been done, and that you were awaiting further instructions from her for your next move.

The signal you sent using a wireless transmitter Sombra gave you, it had an amazing range that could reach her from anywhere in the world- it was truly incredible as you could barely get your wifi to reach you in the bedroom of your tiny apartment. She tried to explain to you how it worked once, but she lost you past all of the technological jargon that you didn't understand as well as she did. It was so cute though as she would huff at you and flick you in the face for being so complacent and unknowing, and then she would lecture you about needing to know how everything and anything worked to gain an advantage over it. It was so cheesy to say, but she looked cute when she was upset with you sometimes as her cheeks would puff out a little and her face got all serious.

You laughed at her with a shrug and explained that you were a simple woman, a meat and potatoes kind of gal that was just happy with the bare necessities- if it worked it worked and if it didn’t well tough shit it’s time to move on. You thought you saw something fall in her face, but it must have been your imagination, after all this was Sombra we are talking about- she doesn’t really care about anything but her own luxuries and personal needs… which was disappointing on your half, but she was far too busy to deal with someone like you. Not that that made her a bad person or anything, most people don't have time for you nowadays, everyone's all caught up in the hustle and bustle of life that they forget about their friends sometimes. Shit happens.

Also you have to remind yourself when you get lonely and you start to desire over her that really, have you seen Sombra?! She was drop dead gorgeous, she had all of these resources at her disposal, and she was incredibly intelligent to boot- a perfect woman who can have anyone she wanted. Honestly you’ve seen her naked before because you both were human and you both liked to get down and dirty sometimes, and everytime you think about it you get all tingly and warm and your body just want her to touch you, she was way above your league of people you should be able to see naked. She was like the head cheerleader, conniving and graceful, and you were the not-even-smart geeky kid who was pining over someone they can never really have because you were the greasy weirdo in that scenario.

And you knew all too well that just because you sleep with someone- that doesn't mean you have to like them.

You knew your body was only ever really desired by those freaks who don't even appreciate you as a person they are really just after that little extra meat to grab, or by those who are just so desperate for human touch they would take anything that wasn’t from an anonymous glory hole in a wall of some sleazy sex club. Basically to break it down, you were far from what anyone thought of as beautiful, as you were plagued with things like cellulite, stretch marks, and not so charmingly placed fat rolls. Sombra can have anyone she wants, manipulation or not, she was so dashing and witty it was almost impossible not to fall for her charismatic charms when you first encounter her.

You fell for that weet accent and those sharp words when you first met her.

You weren’t stupid though, she was a snake, and you were the farthest thing from a trained snake handler- right?

You don’t like getting your hopes up as it has never panned out in your favor, but honestly, if she wanted to give it a shot you were down. She wasn't exactly domestic girlfriend material, but neither were you in most situations. Though you two already shared similar lifestyles, and you would never ask her to change who she is just to fit your twisted narrative of domesticity, and she would hopefully never ask you to change your nefarious ways either… that was always a deal breaker for you.

If you two can't be who you really are around each other- than it could never work between you.

\--*--

You must have drifted off, as you were awoken by a soft boop sound and a little tap on your nose- you knew who it was as she was the only person who can get into your apartment without rousing you awake and the only person who can pick your locks even though she should have her own set of keys. “It’s not fun anymore if it’s easy to get to you” is what she said when you gave her a key ring to all of your stuff- goodlord she was so naughty and sultry even when you were sure she wasn't trying to be… or was she trying to be?

“C’mon, we got places to be, get dressed and let’s go!” Sombra said as you opened your eyes to see her blurry image looming over you from where she stood at the end of the couch in front of you.

“I don’t even get a hello? A how you doing? An “I missed your quirky personality you are my favorite person ever?”” You asked sarcastically as rubbed your eyes again to get rid of the effects of sleeping, and as you stretched and cracked some parts of your body you let out an involuntary groan- it felt good to take well deserved naps in the middle of the day every now and again, to relax and let yourself go off into dreamland and pretend the world doesn’t exist.

“Pft- you wish, I can’t get far enough away from you without being forced to remember all the dumb things you have to say.” She said in a snarky tone as she vaulted over the couch to plop down where you were previously sleeping.

You laughed as you went into your room to throw on something comfortable yet presentable, true you don't care what you look like at this point but you did have some standards. You don't dwell on her words to much as you know very well she doesn’t mean what she says- she likes to mess with you a lot and you are used to her mean comments, they don't get to you anymore once you realised she just likes to tease you. At first it used to throw you for a loop, but once you reciprocated with equally as maliciously comedical comments, it turned into some kind of twisted game you two like to play. It was basically, what is the meanest thing you can say without crossing that invisible thin line of traumatic pain.

Sombra has crossed that thin line by accident before, and she knew it once she saw you clam up like a child that just got scolded for doing something wrong, which was why for that whole week she sucked up to you as a way of begging for forgiveness while trying to get back into your good graces. It was honestly the best week of your life- minus having a few bad flashbacks into memories you wish you could forget, but having this beautiful and deviant woman at your beck and call completely and utterly determined to do anything to make you happy- well it was honestly so twisted how much you actually liked it. It made you feel a sick kind of kinky to watch this proud and powerful woman go so far out of her way to make you happy, you would have been fine if she just hung out with you but she wanted to make sure you were taken care of and got you all kinds of trinkets and baubles.

Once you were dressed and ready to go, Sombra ushered you into a car you didn’t recognize as being one of hers, it was to plain and normal looking- believe it or not Sombra actually has a big taste for all things flashy and luxurious. It was in this car that she drove through the semi empty streets of the city straight to a strange abandoned looking building not to far from where you lived in the industrial district. It’s not surprising she already had all this technical stuff set up that included things like a meeting place and all that stuff, that meant it was probably just was going to be you and her for this little meeting of blackmail to hold the money laundering over Ramone’s head.

You noticed you have had rather inflated bank accounts ever since you started doing jobs with her, your money has been far from drying out like it used to. It was nice having a steady income without having to worry about where your next meal was coming from or where you were going to lay your head at night. Sure, it might not have been “honest”, but you were living in a very dishonest world and you and her were just keeping up with the times. It has never been fair that the rich and powerful just took advantage of the needy and extorted them- you were like a modern day Robin Hood… Just a little more selfish… You both hung out in the shadows of this empty and slightly damp warehouse waiting for Ramone to show his ugly face so you can bask in the devastated look he would have when he realised his “sweet chubby little secretary” double crossed him the way you did. Fuck him and every fat cat businessman like him who thinks they can hurt people and steal money from their workers and get away with it- and with all the things that you went through dealing with this guy, you deserved a big cut of whatever he took from the bigger fish he works for.

It took a little while for the scumbag to show up, you were almost tempted to ask Sombra if she thought he ditched out on her call to deal with this little problem, but when he did finally rear his ugly face you were surprised that it looked like he brought two big armed guards with him. It looked like he was ready for whatever this situation was going to throw at him whether it was hostile or not, honestly with the whole restaurant thing earlier you weren't that surprised that he brought goons with him, but armed confrontation was not your favorite thing- and it always left you feeling more anxious than before.

You didn’t want to die in some shitty warehouse by some suit who thinks he is better than you because he comes from old money.

You were biting at your lip a little to hard as you tasted some blood on your tongue as felt yourself jump a little as Sombra placed her hand on your shoulder while giving it a little squeeze, you know she would never let anything happen to you, but guns just made you so uncomfortable. Honestly it was one of the reasons why Talon never took a real interest in hiring you beyond some small petty little odd jobs, you weren’t “committed” to doing what's necessary to complete a mission. That was fine, you weren't really all that interested in joining a terrorist organization that was hellbent on destroying the world for profit anyway and so long as the money kept flowing and Sombra had jobs for you, it doesn’t matter what Talon thought anyway Sombra wasn't wholeheartedly dedicated to them either.

“Follow all my signals and everything will be fine.” She whispered in your ears as she emerged from the shadows to appear mysteriously in front of Ramone with a smile on her face and a bounce in her step. She was so calm under pressure and it was so fucking hot the way she was always in control of a situation- you have to stop your mind from becoming drunk off of just the thought of her being in control of you completely as that always made you feel a bit woozy and weak in the knees.

“I was expecting someone more… Burly? Manly? Scary?” Ramone nearly laughed as he looked at Sombra as if she weren’t even worthy of his time. He doesn't even know who he is talking to and that is a little sad, Sombra has quite the reputation to all suits and paper pushers alike it's amazing he doesn't know who she is.

You had to stop yourself from retching physically at his words because as someone who knew Sombra personally, you knew that was a bad move to mock and underestimate her prowess because she happens to be a little shorter and “weaker” than Ramone was- and on top of that how does she not look intimidating?? She has wires imprinted in her head for god’s sake, on top of that she pretty much just leaked finess and confidence from the air of confidence she had around her, this guy was so much more arrogant than you perceive him to be as these odds are not stacked in his favor.

“I wasn’t expecting such a pathetic attempt at a masculine display either, you compensating for something?” Sombra snided back without giving any physical indication she was nervous about anything while even laughing when Ramone was sweating like a pig and becoming extremely red faced at her little jab at compensating for something- negotiations haven't even started yet and he was already having a short fuze, you would be enjoying this so much more if it weren’t for the guns and high tension in the room.

“Enough small talk” Ramone said with a little more anger and frustration in his voice “Why did you call me here, who are you?”

“Oh, you know, someone who knows all of your dirty little secrets- the kind of secrets that can get you… Dead.” Sombra sneered as you saw Ramone take a step back- he was showing so much weakness, this guy was a joke. He can't even keep his emotions under wraps long enough to get a small deal done with.

“I- I don’t know what you are referring to! I am a law abiding businessman, and this is a waste of my time!” He yelled as he straightened the tie around his neck while scoffing at the very idea that he was dirty. That was when Sombra gave you the sygnal to show yourself and make your big dramatic reveal- her hair flip to the left, it was subtle enough that no one else would notice it unless they were actively looking for it. The guns made you nervous, but Sombra will keep you safe, you trusted her with her you very life- even if that wasn't always a smart idea.

You waited a beat- for dramatic effect, you can almost feel Sombra smile at your attempt at a dramatic flare as she doesn't mind the tension, and you could almost swear she feeds off of it like some kind of succubus- which was also a really hot and dirty thought to you for some weird reason. Just Imagine how nice it would be to let her ravage you with pleasure while she had to rely on you to live and feed off of your life force and energy.

Ugh! Stop being Sapphic and thinking about her for like five minutes! Get your head in the game!

“Tch, what a load!” You said loudly as you walked out of your hiding place slowly with your hands behind your head in a relaxed style to stand by Sombra in the small light that leaked in through the cracks of the warehouse.. That was when you saw it and couldn't help the snicker that came out of your lips- the big “I can’t believe what I am seeing look”, oh how it gave you so much vindication and joy that the fear of those armed guards just flew right out of the smashed Windows. His mind must be racing with all the bad shit he has said in front of you without realising it- all the secrets he let spill out in front of his “harmless pudgy little secretary”. Ah, the classical life lesson of “don’t judge a book by it’s cover” hitting him square in the face, you loved being able to bask in his fearful and regretful look he is emoting when he realises just how much he actually fucked up- it was so sick and twisted knowing you just knocked him off that high horse he has been trotting on for way to long.

“But you-”

“Were just some fat little girl that you thought you could manipulate and abuse without any kind of repercussion? Oh, honey- I’ve been playing this game so much longer than you have, it’s a joke you thought you can outsmart me.” You laughed as you crossed your arms over your chest.

“All I did was embezzle and pay off a few politicians I didn’t-”

“Hurt people? Manipulate and trick poor Margarete from accounting who was so bitterly lonely she was blinded by her desire to feel loved by some suave attractive businessman, or was it you would never sleep with a married woman who has three children and a hard working husband who also happens to be your boss?”

You paused as you saw him begin to sweat even more, if that was even possible. Gonna have to get that overly expensive silk dress shirt dry cleaned.

“Or, you know, try to molest me and pretend to be this big shot lady killer of a man when in reality your facade is so paper thin I can cut myself around the edges if I'm not careful? Please, this at first was about wringing you out for what you are worth but now I just like seeing you squirm in that overpriced suit you think you belong in. What was it you called me every day when I walked in- Honey, Doll-face, Sweet Cheeks, and my favorite- Thunder Thighs. You make me sick.”

“W-wait!”

“You are just like all the other men in this bitter and dark world- the ones who think they are better than me and other like me because we are some fat chicks. Well-” You chuckled “This fat chick knows how to bite back, and this is for all the women you've stepped on in your life.”

You knew it was coming, Sombra knew it was coming, but Ramone’s goons didn’t know it was coming and were blind sided.

He took a shot at you, you could almost see it in slow motion as he ripped a gun he had strapped to his chest and took quick and sloppy aim at your still body. You could actually see the veins popping out of his forehead, and the fact he hasn’t busted a tooth from gritting his teeth to hard was one of the world's greatest mysteries- he honestly thinks he has the upper hand here, he honestly thought you were dumb enough to not have some form of protection from his bullets. He still thinks you were just some stupid little girl and the fact that he hasn't learned anything from the last few minutes of their encounter. The look on his face was priceless when his shot hit on something seemingly invisible and stopped dead in its tracks as the piece of metal fell to the floor dead with a louder than normal clack.

The bullet didn’t touch you, it didn't even so much as graze you, and it wouldn't have been able to with what you were packing under your shirt. Virtually undetectable, virtually unnoticeable, and virtually indestructible- it was a mini shield that utilized the same technology Sombra used to turn herself invisible- you were always protected from the front as long as you wore the object on your chest. Sombra wanted you to get it “installed” on your body, but really, that was to much for you- and it was sufficient and small enough to strap onto your bra anyway. It did the job it needed to just fine right there, no need to do body augmentations when there is no real need to.

“What the fuc-” He was cut off, as two perfectly timed thuds happened on either side of him. In all of the commotion and your taunting, Sombra took out his two bodyguards via invisible flanking with such ease he didn't even notice her sneaking up on them. This was probably one of the easiest and least painful firefights you've been in- thanks to this man's inability to read a situation and his lack of understanding who had the upperhand in the room, he must be a terrible gambler.

He took a big breath in as he froze while he dropped his gun to the floor with a loud click- you laughed out loud as you saw the broken look on his face that looked like he was about to cry and beg for his like. The look in his now red and puffy eyes that held an utter primal fear that made you feel like a psycho for enjoying, oh but how could you not while knowing just how many pegs you were knocking this guy down. He thought he was so untouchable and that he could do whatever he wanted without anh kinds of repercussions, he deserved everything that was happening to him- you don’t know how many more people he hurt beyond the ones in his business firm but this- this was absolutely for them. Abusers never stop at just one victim, there is always more, there is always a trail of blood to follow.

You knew that all to well with the way you were brought up- abuse begets abuse, it’s the facts of life.

It's why you never really thought about having children.

“Now, what was that about expecting someone more masculine?” Sombra laughed as she kicked the gun away to a dark corner of this dank building and walked back to stand next to you with a little extra swing in her hip.

Oh god- you were so turned on by her right now, you hoped she was just turned on by you.

Ramone just fell to the floor with little bits of liquid dripping from his eyes, and as he sat there on his knees on the dirty floor, nothing more than a weak and defeated man you knew your strange brand of vigilante justice has been served. He was at your disposal now, and it felt oh so good to be the one in power for once.

“You are going to end it with the boss’ wife, you are going to apologize for what you did to Margie, and you are going to be paying for my cushy lifestyle for as long as you live- which won't be very long probably considering how bad at gambling you must be” You said in the most confident voice you could muster up past the foggy feeling or arousal you were experiencing.

“Ok.” He said while staring at the ground, you can see his hands were shaking and his voice was cracking- he wasn't even willing to fight back anymore after you displayed not even that much of a power flex.

What a baby.

\--*--

It wasn’t long after the man fell to the floor and became a heaping sobbing mess that you and Sombra made your way back to your apartment and after witnessing probably one of your greatest jobs you ever pulled, and you couldn't get your ego much more inflated than it already was in that moment. Sombra would be in charge of setting up all the technical stuff for you and she would also make sure this scuz bag does what he is supposed to do, and if he doesn't, well all of his dirty money secrets will be known to the rest of the world and that would mean his whole career would be ruined- on top of his life could be ended suddenly by some angry business partner. He could very well be killed for crossing some of these much bigger suits that have more power than he does as the world of business was, and as cheesy as it sounds, like a shark tank. The weak get swallowed up while the strong and the smart are able to make their way through without much incident or injury.

“Ah, mi amiga that was great- I wasn't expecting him to actually cry!” Sombra laughed as she barreled past you into the small dwelling you called home after you unlocked the door to go inside.

“I told you he was a giant child, and who brings guards to a meeting like that? Talk about paranoia much, Puh-lease!” You laughed as you sauntered out of the small living room and headed for your bedroom to change once more and to gather up a few things to make your stay on the couch more comfortable.

“You gonna stay here tonight?” You asked as you plopped down on the couch and wrapped yourself with your favorite fuzzy blanket with a cute pattern on it, as soon as you were back into your comfy pajamas everything in the world just began to feel right, as sometimes the couch is just way more charming and comfy than your bed… Maybe you should get a new mattress? You have had that old thing for so many years- flipping it over no longer helps to cushion your body from the springs and the bed frame.

“It’s easier if I do- I don’t feel like making a long trip right now.” She said as she decided to pull one of her big bold move on you and plop herself on top of both your hips and the warm fuzzy blanket, with her there to straddle you while you were lounging on the couch, the blanket began to feel like it was to much heat for your lower half.

You know this game, it was one of her little mind games to see who can go the furthest without cracking and begging for the other one to raw you till you passed out. She just smiled at you with those surprisingly white teeth as you just laughed and began to stroke her arms up and down on the top of her jumpsuit. You didn't know whether or not she could feel the contact or just the heat, but either way it was just a power move to show you didn't care how close she got- you were not going to crack first!

“Nah that’s fine, I’m not tired of your company yet so you can stay until I get bored.” You laughed as you grabbed at her hips once she stopped paying attention to your seemingly weak gesture of arm stroking- also it was an attempt to help steady her position better. It was always a little weird getting this close to someone who was so much more thin and muscular than the people you were used to having to endure, it almost felt alien to you compared to your own body type as well.

“Isn’t that my line?” She snickered as she grabbed at your arms at her hips- so wait, was this a power play or was she just being friendly? Sometimes it was hard to tell, especially when you didn't get to see her as often as you would have liked. Sometimes things are intimate but not sexual between you two, she was very much just a touchy feely kind of gal.

“You would know, you avoid me like the plague sometimes- it feels just like all the other people I know!”

Oh shit! What the fuck were you thinking dumb ass!

That came out oh so very wrong wrong! You could physically see her expression change dramatically from the happy and joking smile to the crestfallen frown that you have seen only a few times, just like she did that one time when your joking and prodding into her life went a little to far at her expense.

You didn’t mean it like that, you just meant… Well, you knew what you meant, but she obvious doesn’t because she wasn’t a mind reader; as much as she tries to be- ah fuck, she is making that face again! The face of disappointment, and, dare you say a little bit of sorrow?

She would never be like any of the others! How could you have said that?! She was a shining beacon in the night you could follow to safety and comfort- not a barbaric philistine who would gladly kill you given the legal opportunity to. Ugh, fuck, why are you like this?!

“No, wait!” You said as you felt her try to stand up from her current position on your lap “T-that’s not what I meant! You are way better than any of those trashy assholes who try to be better than me because I’m fat! I- I just meant that-” You stopped as she settled back down to give you a quizzical expression.

Oh thank god, she is willing to listen to you- don't ramble, don't ramble, don't ramble!

It wasn’t an expression of judgement or malice like you were expecting and so begrudgingly used to, but rather more of a look of “wanting an explanation for why you just decided to shove your foot into your mouth so much that you could taste your ankle”. You weren’t great with emotions, and you were even less great at articulation and structuring of words, fuck she is still looking at you, what do you say? You can’t just spill your guts to her like that- spill your guts and say “I say dumb shit around you because the sheer presence of you drives me up a wall and I don't know how I could ever function without you in my life and I think I love you”- it’s a gross bombshell and why would she accept your feelings anyway?

She can have anyone she wants- why would she want someone you?

“¿Qué es?” She asked with a little more force as she folded her arms over her chest and gave a sort of frustrated look in your direction. She was not always a patient woman- and what were you afraid of anyway? She was your best friend, and she has always stuck by you through a lot of really bad shit… You weren’t a scarred child, look at what you just did! You just took down a grossly incompetent businessman who thought he had the world in the palm of his hand, you can confess your feelings- don’t be a wimp!

“I just- I like you a lot ok?!” You said with a little more force than you meant to “You’ve helped keep me afloat and off the streets since the day I met you! You help me become self sufficient and more confident- You made me a better woman with all your bad behavior.”

You just chuckled as you saw her face go a little blank for a moment. She does that when you throw a curveball her way and she is getting a different kind of outcome than she anticipated.

“I’m not good at stuff like this- I’ve only been in love like once, and it didn’t last long…” You laughed as you patted sadly at your stomach while placing a hand over your face to cover your eyes in case you too start to bawl like a child, your body was that of a larger than the average person, and after awhile it has caused the end of most of your relationships “I just… Don’t want to scare you away, you know? You are the only person to stick around for so long and you don't actively try to hurt me- I just, really like you I guess. Love, maybe? I mean, I don’t even know if you swing that way I mean we had sex before but like that can be meaningless sex is just like a thing I guess it's no big deal-”

She cut you off by covering your mouth with her hand rapidly while pulling her other hand up to her face and shushing you softly, you couldn’t help but look up at her with sad eyes as you were very close to crying, it was hard for you to share personal stuff like your emotions as sometimes you felt guilty for having them at all. You hate being exposed and open like this, but you did trust Sombra with your life, so whatever the outcome she will give you, you will accept it as best as you could.

Even if the most likely one was harcore rejection… it was probably rejection… oh God, why is she stroking your cheek like that?

“Ok, that is a lot to analyze and take in- for one, uh duh I swing that way amiga we have shared fluids to many times for that to be in question!” You felt your face heat up as she put your little fun moments of hot sex so bluntly on the table. “Second, you can’t scare me off- no matter how much of a freak you really are… and I’ve seen your internet browser history. Tip- incognito means your browser can’t track your history, I still can.”

You grunted angrily as she used both of her hands to cup your now beat red face while she just laughed at the embarrassment coming from your sour and bitter expression. She grabbed your face a little more roughly than you would have liked, but she was probably just going to get a big point across to you as she was just as much into dramatic flair as you were- also she sometimes doesn't know when she is being too much as she sometimes doesn't realise how strong she really was.

“Lastley, eres mi todo, mi amor.” She said as she pulled you in for a small peck kiss on the lips. “I was just waiting to see if you would make the first move, and honestly you had me a little worried there- I almost thought you didn’t feel the same way.”

She laughed at your face her words and actions have left you a little flabbergasted, as you could safely assumed she was feeling just as insecure as you were right now, but as always she was so cool under pressure you didn’t notice any outward signs of being uncomfortable. Maybe she wasn't feeling uncomfortable around you, and maybe, you can stop feeling so on edge around her as well.

After all was said and done, and the tender moment seemed to finally pass, you had so many burning questions to ask her that you had no idea where to actually start.

“How did you know I liked you anyway? What if you were wrong and I Didn't?” You asked suspiciously- you make the first move? Ridiculous! You were such a bottom that you could barely even talk to people you found attractive, let alone confess any kind of feelings.

“You mean besides the hot sex? I tracked your computer remember? I thought it was nice you tried to learn Spanish.” She laughed as she came in to lay down on top of you to get into a more comfortable positions “Even if you did fail miserably at it.”

“Second languages are hard.” You whined as you wrapped yourself around Sombra as you tried to get comfortable as well as the tender moment was passing, it was quickly replaced by that sweet intimate and loving moment you know you will cherish forever.

Intimacy doesn't always mean sex, and really, you were ok with that.

“Also, you aren’t as subtle as you think you are.” She laughed as she mocked your internet searches and clicking on cheesey articles like “20 ways to tell if she is into you” and “5 ways to be irresistible to women even if you aren’t attractive”.

“So- me being… Fat- it doesn’t bother you? You would willingly be seen in public with me?” You asked as another moment of weakness began to engulf your mind with anxiety as you subconsciously wrapped yourself harder around Sombra- and she definitely picked up on that insecurity right away.

“Of course not- I mean, I don’t like being in public to begin with” She began “but if its would make you happy I would do it just for you.” She said as she lifted up her arms from where they were tucked under her to stroke your soft and silky hair in an attempt at physical reassurance.

This sweet moment, you wish that you could make it last forever, as you both began to become drowsy from all of these spilled emotions and late hour mixed with the adrenalin rush beginning to wear off. Nothing could be more perfect, even though you knew she had to leave in the morning to attend to whatever other business she always had to do- well, you both had right here and right now to bask in.

Honestly that was good enough for the both of you… Until one thought hits you hard in the chest.

“How long have you been tracking me?!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this one got away from me and ended up being more epic and longer than intended, but that is ok because I really like how it turned out. As always, the reader has some of my own life experiences and it was written from a very personal perspective of life scenarios I have encountered, I'll let you decide which is real and which is a sick fantasy of mine! I am working on more Chubby!Reader fics mostly because there aren't enough and I am a bigger person myself so it's easier to rite this perspective~


End file.
